tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Box
Gold boxes are a special type of drop boxes, which gives add a high amount of crystals to their collector. Gold boxes mostly contain 1,000 crystals, but while some events are held in Tanki, the gold boxes' prize is increased. Whenever a gold box is about to be dropped, a bronze-gold text reading "Gold box will be dropped soon", or if somebody drops it by themselves, "(playername) has dropped the gold box" will appear on the top of the screen for a few seconds, and a brief siren will be heard. The tile below the dropping zone will be marked with a golden image of a crystal. 10 seconds after the gold box notification, the gold box is dropped. Once collected, another bronze-ish message would read "(playername) has taken the gold box". There is also black boxes in the game which drop containers with cool rewards inside. Mechanism As opposed to normal drop boxes, such as Double Armor, gold boxes are not dropped onto maps periodically, but are randomly dropped during the battle, except for people who have bought them and can press 6 to drop one. Each map has its own set of drop zones for gold boxes, and whenever one is about to be dropped, one of them will be highlighted. The mechanism that drops gold boxes is triggered whenever the battle funds are increased, and drops one based on a 1/7000 probability.The probability of 1/7000 may be outdated It is important to note that the probability of 1/7000 doesn't mean that every 7,000 crystals a gold box would drop. A gold box can even drop with 1 crystal added to the battle, and even not drop at all in a long battle with tens of thousands of crystals in the battle funds. This proves that the chance that a gold box drops is completely random. Sometimes the gold crystal in the gold box symbol is replaced with some red explosive symbol sometimes. Special gold boxes Gold boxes with a special design or a different value are listed here: *In the Christmas celebrations of 2014, each gold box was worth 2,014 crystals. *On February 14, 2015, gold boxes were worth 3,000 crystals, for Valentine's Day. *On March 8, 2015, gold boxes were worth 3,000 crystals, for Women's Day. *On April 1, 2015, the gold boxes' value ranged from 100 to 5,000 crystals, for April Fool's. *During the 2015 May Holidays, gold boxes were worth up to 9,000 crystals. The initial value was 5,000 on May 5th, and each day the reward was increased by 1,000. The value was reset on May 10th. *On June 4, 2015, gold boxes were worth 6,000 crystals, for Tanki's birthday.Loads of promotions for TO’s B’Day *On September 10, 2015, 2,000-crystal gold boxes were added for Tanker's Day. *On October 31, 2015, a special Halloween map was added, and within it gold boxes had a special look and were dropped 10 times more frequently. The siren sound was replaced with a laugh.Halloween has come to Tanki! *On December 25, 2015, gold boxes were worth 2016 crystals, for the new year.New Year Celebration goodies are waiting for you in-game The drop zone was given a snowflake image, and the siren sound was replaced with a "ho ho ho" sound. *On April 26,2018 gold boxes now dropped as metorites, causing an explosion while killing all other players around it. *On July 3, 2018, gold boxes returned as metorites dropping 10x more often for UFO day Supply Gold boxes can also be obtained by players starting at the rank of Warrant Officer 1, as a type of an exclusive supply. These gold boxes can be activated using the "6", and can only be obtained using certain Daily Missions or by online purchases. Gold boxes dropped in this manner have a special drop notification, which reads the name of the player that activated the gold. Players can turn this feature off via the Gold Box supply icon in the garage, making their dropped gold look like an ordinary gold box. These dropped gold boxes, however, have a fixed value of 1,000 crystals, regardless of the value of ordinary gold boxes during special events. Available purchases History *On July 19, 2011, gold boxes were first introduced, as part of a special event. They were originally worth 100 crystals. *A message notifying players of an upcoming gold box drop was added to the game on March 7, 2012. *On April 26, 2012, the gold box mechanism started relying on probability, rather than the original mechanism, which dropped a gold box every n crystals added to the battle fund. *On December 17, 2012, the gold box value was changed to 1,000 crystals, as part of The Rebalance. *On May 1, 2013, a sound was also added when a gold box is about to be dropped. *On June 1, 2014, the color of the gold box notification text was changed to orange, to make it harder to miss. *On October 10, 2014, gold box were given a new design, with smooth edges. *On November 27, 2014, a 20-second delay was added from the moment of notification until the gold box drop. *On July 4, 2016, the "Gold box" supply was introduced.DM Tournaments are in the game! *On April 26,2018, metorites replaced the parachute but the metorite was limited as the parachutes came back after the limited time event. Trivia *It is very common that gold boxes are caught in mid-air- especially in crowded maps, where the different tankers push each other to reach the gold box zone and frequently climb on top of each other. *If more battle funds are earned while a gold is about to fall, there is a chance that another box would be triggered. *Before dropping, it emits a Air Raid alarm. *Some maps with ramps allow players to get the gold box while it's falling from the air. *The Gold Box message will always make people's heartbeat faster. *The gold box has many symbols that come on special events. *The gold box delay has been changed to 15 seconds in V-Log 166 Gallery Tank.jpg|Tank capturing a gold box 2gold.gif|The old, 100 crystal-worth gold box Jhfh.jpg|A special gold box from Farewell to Moon Silence Golden crystal.png|Collecting a gold box Halloween 2015 October 31 Gold Box.png|A special gold box, used in the Halloween celebrations of 2015 Sources and references Category:The guide for tanki